HGd10PHB - Spell - Astral Field
'Astral Field' This spell is a rather versatile spell used for interacting safely with the Astral Realm. Once the Field is generated, either in the Realm or in the Prime Realm, the caster and other mortals within the field can sense and interact with individuals and objects from the Astral Realm overlaying that position. 'Effect' Astral Field creates a region in three spatial dimensions that interacts with the Astral Realm. If cast within the Astral Realm, it is a zone of safety where mortals and Astrals can interact, but cannot bring harm to one another. It also provides a doorway back to the Prime Realm. If cast within the Prime Realm, it creates an overlay of the same area where those of the Prime Realm can interact with Astrals and even enter the Astral Realm if they choose. The overlay looks different for each caster and is a product of their imagination. The Astral Field acts like a Zone of Peace. No creature of either the Prime or Astral Plane are capable of bringing harm to one another. Raging Astrals are calmed and either relax within the field to be interacted with or wander off out of the field. The doorway between the Astral Realm and the Prime Realm appears as whatever the caster desires so long as it is an obvious door, portal, or other aperture. For smaller Fields, this door might exist on one of the sides of the cube or even the ceiling or floor. The doorway cannot be used to trap mortals and must be entered willingly. Many casters use the Field to communicate with Astrals, though the Field does not grant that capacity, only facilitates a safe place to do so. The field lasts for a number of hours equal to the check of the Astral Field spell or until the caster cancels. it. When the duration ends, Astral creatures within the Field and any mortals who have passed through the doorway into the Astral Realm remain there. Any mortals who started in or have passed through the door into the Prime Realm, remain there as well. Astrals cannot pass into the Prime Realm by way of the Astral Field. The Area of the Field is a 2m cube. This can be expanded by 1m for every -1 added to the check. To create the Astral Field, the caster must draw a Symbol of Soul no less than 1m square on the ground using Astral Dust or other magical particles totaling no less than 100 chrusil. 'Spell Construction' *'DS: '''100 *'Spectra:' Soul *'Purpose:' Movement *'Casting Time: 1 Minute/Hour of Duration (-10 DS) *Duration: 1d10+TSB min *Duration-Ticks: None *EDR: All (-100 DS) *Intensity:' ~20d10 (+200 DS) *'Number of Targets: All in area of effect *Prerequisite:' Astral Journey *'Range: Immediate *Shape: 2m cu +1m cu/-1 to check *Verbal Component: ' None *'Somatic Component:' Drawing a Symbol of Soul (Complexity 40) *'Material Component:' Astral Dust of no less than 10xTSB Chrusil in value. (-10% DS) 'Character Sheet Example' Navigation * Spells listed Alphabetically Primary Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * 'Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds' * 'Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics' * 'Chapter 3 - Skills' * 'Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles' * 'Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ' * 'Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills' * 'Chapter 7 - Equipment' * 'Chapter 8 - Crafting' * 'Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills' * 'Chapter 10 - Appendix'''